


Pai e filho

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel ia até a terra comprar um aliança e última coisa que ele esperava era achar um filho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pai e filho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



As espadas se chocaram, a força era o suficiente para tirar um sorriso do rosto severo do arcanjo, que sentia que estava começando a usar um pouco mais de sua força sobrenatural. Os olhos cinzentos toparam com um sorriso no rosto do homem que batalhava que parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto ele. Isso lhe deixou excitado, de uma maneira que poucas além de estar junto de Natanael lhe deixavam, embora não houvesse conotação sexual nessa excitação. Logo a carne não comportava mais a vontade que ambos estavam de lutarem com suas verdadeiras forças.

Bastava brandir a espadas para os ventos se revoltaram, bastava colidi-las para o trovão ressoar na terra prenunciando uma tempestade que não viria, mas era o suficiente para causar reboliço para os homens que passavam lá em baixo. Contudo faltava-lhe experiência, faltava-lhe a dureza que o campo de batalha trás aos guerreiros mais velhos, embora estivesse claro com o devido tempo seria um homem com alguma chance de vencê-lo em uma luta. Apenas por isso que não arrancou a cabeça dele ao vê-lo caído aos seus pés com a espada longe dele.

Então o olhou pela primeira vez desde que a luta realmente começara, ele possuía cabelos negros com olhos meio felinos, possuía uma cor cinzenta que lembrava os campos de batalhas e as espadas dos guerreiros caídos. Seu rosto era marcado, com traços meio felinos e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios que mesmo caído parecia não esmorecer, suas assas eram brancas e possuía uma calda que não parecesse quieta, como se ele estivesse feliz com aquilo.

\- Você não irá me matar?

\- Eu poderia, mas você não está em seu auge e isso me soa errado.

\- Anjos são mesmo honrados não são?

\- Isso é o que nos difere de sua raça.

Uma risada saiu da boca do menino aos seus pés, o arcanjo limitou-se a erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas de modo inquisidor, o que causou um riso ainda mais aberto do menino. Ele estava começando a lembrar de alguém, principalmente pela forma como o mais novo estava movendo a cauda conforme ria.

\- Você seria o filho de Asmodeus?

Não tinha certeza se estava certo, mas não podia negar que era muito semelhante. Diante de tal pergunta o menino assentiu de maneira irreverente.

\- Sim, sou um dos filhos dela.

\- Ela tem mais de um?

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Acenou de maneira positiva, afinal isso combinava com o que sabia da mulher, embora tais pensamentos ainda fizessem o seu coração doer um pouco. Ainda tinha vivida as memórias de quando ela era humana, embora considerasse essa parte de sua existência um passado.

\- Então volte para a sua mãe e não me encontre até que esteja mais apto a me enfrentar.

\- Você não quer saber quem é o pai?

\- Isso não me interessa o que Asmodeus faz com sua vida amorosa é algo particular dela.

Havia virado as costas de maneira resoluta sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo mais calmo depois da batalha e intrigado, só não tinha saído voando porque ainda tinha algumas coisas a tratar ali na terra. Tinha prometido comprar um anel para Natanael para formalizar o relacionamento deles.

\- É você. Você é o meu pai.

O homem travou suas passadas enquanto virava-se lentamente para o menino, suas expressões tornando-se sombrias e totalmente ferozes. O que lhe continha era apenas a pequena possibilidade disso ser verdade.

\- Como?

\- Durante os encontros de você, ela pegou o seu sémen.

\- Como?

\- Ela disse que você não faria ideia, que você era inocente apesar do seu exterior durão, estou vendo que ela disse a verdade.

\- Essa não é uma boa hora para brincadeiras...

\- Ayal.

\- Carneiro. Ela sabe realmente escolher um bom nome para um hibrido.

\- Sim, minha mãe tem bom gosto.

O arcanjo ficou em silêncio sem saber exatamente o que fazer com essa relação a essa revelação, muitos sentimentos conflitantes estavam atuando em seu peito naquele momento. O que o deixava ainda com a expressão mais tenebrosa, como um dia de tempestade abundante na terra.

\- Como ela nunca me falou sobre você?

\- Não tenho uma resposta para isso, mamãe tem seus mistérios e ninguém pode prever o que ela irá fazer a seguir.

\- Por que você veio atrás de mim?

\- Eu queria saber se você era realmente tão poderoso assim.

\- Não era para me conhecer?

\- Isso também.

Novamente o arcanjo ficou em silêncio, ele não sabia como interpretar as reações do filho, era tão parecido com mãe que lhe deixava confuso. Ainda sim, era o seu filho e queria conhece-lo, passar tempo com ele e ainda tinha que contar a Natanael aquela parte de sua vida, mesmo sabendo que poderia ter problemas com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Podemos nos ver mais vezes?

\- Se você faz tanta questão...

\- Isso é um sim ou um não Ayal?

\- A cara, precisa de uma confirmação tão formal assim?

\- Sim ou não?

\- Sim, podemos nos ver mais vezes. Satisfeito?

\- Sim e espero que você me responda de maneira descente das próximas vezes.

O arcanjo percebeu as feições de o menino ficar um pouco nublada, apesar do sorriso debochado em seu rosto, também pode ver que sua cauda estava se movimentando de maneira um tanto mais confusa do que o normal.

\- Estou sim, não sou dado a jogos de palavras.

\- Certo, que seja... Como eu entro em contado contigo?

\- Sabe usar sua energia angelical?

\- Claro que eu sei, que espécie de hibrido acha que sou? Seu usar ambos os meus lados.

O homem assentiu de maneira serena, enquanto estendia sua assa, segurou em uma pena e puxou-a de maneira suave mais forte o suficiente para que um som oco saísse dela. Estendeu para ele a pena retirada, sua expressão severa não havia mudado nenhum pouco.

\- Basta usar sua energia angelical na pena e chamar meu nome, irei ao seu encontro.

\- Até no inferno?

\- Até no inferno.

O por um momento o sorriso do hibrido diminuiu um pouco como se não considerasse aquela resposta tão divertida quanto às outras, mas isso não durou mais do que alguns segundos.

\- Bom saber.

\- Agora, se você me perdoa, eu tenho um noivo para comunicar sobre sua existência e preciso pensar um pouco sobre tudo isso.

\- Tudo bem velho, vá fazer o que tem que fazer e foi bom lutar contigo.

\- Eu digo o mesmo filho meu.

Com apenas um aceno de cabeça o arcanjo lançou-se aos céus e em poucos segundos não era mais do que uma estrela no céu noturno.

~a~

\- Como foi querido?

\- Ele me venceu, foi por muito pouco, mas ele conseguiu me vencer.

\- Entendo, como ele levou tudo isso?

\- Acho que ele está lidando com tudo de uma forma muito bom, embora eu não desse a mínima para caso não fosse assim.

\- Entendo, vai vê-lo outra vez?

\- Se eu conseguir descobrir como isso funciona, quem sabe...


End file.
